


5 fucks that prove that Cristiano is not only the best on the field

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Ficlet, Five Times, Football, M/M, Sex, ballon d'or, mini-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 fucks that prove that Cristiano is not only the best on the field including Manuel Neuer, Philipp Lahm, Sergio Ramos, Lionel Messi and Zlatan Ibrahimovic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cristiano had always liked the thought of been fucked by by a goal keeper, he never bottomed for any usually he hated the thought of someone else been in control but by a goal keeper it was different, big strong muscled arms dominating him in delicious ways, that's why when Manuel asked him for a blow job he didn't want to turn it down. Big strong hands pushing him down to his knees, Cristiano used the time to pull down Manuel's track pants and boxers. He couldn't help but lick his lips when he saw the size of it, he'd never seen a cock so big, expect his own of course. Cristiano licked his lips and slowly brought the head of his cock into his mouth teasing the slit with his tongue a couple of times, drawing a loud gasp from the other man. Cristiano smiled around the cock and brought his mouth down further until the head was touching the back of his throat, he then began to move his head up and down slowly in order to tease Manuel, gentle bobbing of the head a couple of licks here and there until Manuel started pushing hips into a gentle rhythm into Cristiano's hot willing mouth, Cristiano smirked and started to fondle with his balls and thrust his mouth quicker nearly making him self choke only a couple of sucks later Manuel had cum deep inside his throat. Cristiano swallowed the lot in a couple of gulps and pulled off his mouth. 

“Wow” Manuel smiled “You are really good”   
Cristiano wiped his mouth with the back of his hand “I'm not only the best footballers in the world”  
Manuel let out a breathy laugh “Just for that, I hope you win the ballon d'or” with that word he got up and walked away.


	2. sex with Sergio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio is missing Fernando, Cristiano is sick of hearing the name and decides to take Sergio's mind of him.

It never took much to get Sergio Ramos into bed, especially when it was Cristiano asking, Sergio was upset something about missing Fernando, it was always about Fernando. Cristiano had got sick of hearing the name when he asked Sergio if he wanted him to take his mind of it, Sergio jumped at the chance. Now he was in Cristiano's bed legs wide open his arse hole glistening and lubed up ready for Cristiano's cock, He didn't bother to ask if Sergio was ready of not he just pushed inside slowly until he was completely inside, both men groaned at the same time, Sergio because of the intrusion and Cristiano because of the tight hole stretched around his cock. Cristiano gave Sergio two seconds to adjust before he began filling him with long deep thrusts starting off slow enjoying the small whimpers Sergio made, as his orgasm drew near he angled his thrusts to hit that sweet spot inside Sergio filling him with harder and harder thrusts until Sergio came all over his own hand and stomach. Sergio moaned and began to ram forcefully inside of the other man he was close now, one, two, three more thrusts and Cristiano filled the tight hole with his load. Sergio groaned when Cristiano pulled out.

Sergio curled his body into the other man, all though Cristiano didn't object he wasn't one for cuddling after sex. He wasn't even in love with Sergio, in fact he didn't love him at all, he was just sick of hearing him on about Fernando. Sergio could tell Cristiano was not in to him but he admit to himself Cristiano is the best fuck he'd ever have, if Sergio was been totally honest he would say Cristiano is better at sex than he is at football and everyone knows he's the best player in the world... or at least Sergio thinks he will be when he winner of the ballon d'or is announced.


	3. Hours before the ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zlatan wishes Cristiano good luck in a unusual way.

It is a couple of hours before the Ballon d'or ceremony Is due to start, meanwhile Cristiano is bent over the front of a chair and is about to be fucked by Zlatan, the older man had seeked him out and asked if he wanted to have good luck sex, he didn't know why he had agreed to it. Cristiano let out a loud groan as he felt the muscles of his ass stretch to accommodate the cock that was slowly pushing inside of him, what Zlatan lacked of in length he certainly made up for it in width it burned the ring of muscles but it made Cristiano feel great, he gripped on tightly to the sheets as Zlatan began forcefully pushing into giving Cristiano no time to adjust at all. Zlatan began thrusting even harder now, filling Cristiano with impossibly hard fucks making his large frame scrape across the bed, Zlatan had now found the sweet spot inside Cristiano and aimed his thrusts right at causing Cristiano's cock to leak all over the sheet in front of him, one two more thrusts on to his prostate and Cristiano came all over the sheet in front of him. All though Cristiano had found his release Zlatan still wasn't finished still forcefully fucking him all though slower than before to savour the feeling, it didn't take much longer for Cristiano to feel the wet liquid inside of him. Cristiano pulled his body up off the bed and let Zlatan's cock slip out of his hole, he then began to get his suite on ready for the ceremony which was now due to start. Zlatan laid and watched Cristiano get dressed 

“Chris?”  
“mmm?” Cristiano said while turning to face him.   
“damn you are the best bottom i've fucked” 

Cristiano smirked, he loved being the best, he only hoped he could beat that dwarf Messi to the prize this time.


	4. Celebratory sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philipp Lahm congratulates Cristiano for winning the Ballon d'or

Cristiano was laid in bed when the knock arrived at his hotel bedroom door, he had won the ballon d'or! He couldn't believe it, he had always thought bad of players when slept with a trophy after they had won it, he was just so happy he couldn't have cared less when he dropped the golden ball on to pillow and cuddled it close to his body. Eventually Cristiano pulled himself up from the warmth of his bed to be greeted by Philipp Lahm. Cristiano went to open his mouth but he was shushed instantly by Philipp. He went to talk again but he was hit by a snappy “shut the fuck up” Cristiano gasped when Philipp suddenly dropped to his knee's in front of Cristiano. Cristiano smirked when Philipp just yanked down his boxer briefs and began to stroke his cock to life, it only took a couple of seconds for his cock to get hard, it must be the booze he repeated to himself. Philipp had caught Cristiano off guard and pushed his cock straight into his mouth, Cristiano groaned loudly shocked. Philipp gave his head a couple of licks and gradually worked the cock deeper, a few minutes later Philipp still wasn't even half way down Cristiano's cock, so he made the decision to take matters into his own hands, he placed his hands on Philipp's shoulders and pushed his hips forward his cock slapping against the back of Philipp's throat, he then pulled out and pushed back on repeating the motion a couple more times before he started a rhythm of push and pull quickly pushing his cock in and out of Philipp's throat who just sat back on his heels and let Cristiano take over. When Cristiano's cock began to leak he slowed his pace slightly and began to thrust deeper, a couple of seconds later he came deep inside Philipp's throat while his head was pressed tightly against his crotch. When his cock slackened inside of Philipp's mouth he withdrew his cock, leaving Philipp gasping and panting. 

Cristiano laughed smugly “sorry”  
Philipp shook his head “no that was amazing”   
Cristiano put his hands over his head and relaxed “so I’ve been told”   
Philipp smiled and laid next to him “you are the best” 

silence filled the room before Philipp spoke again “oh and congratulation’s”


	5. Hate sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel confronts Cristiano after he feels he won the Ballon D'or unfairly

It was the next day when he received an angry knock at his door, Cristiano opened the door slowly it nearly swung back and hit him in the face when a red faced Lionel Messi bombard into the room.

“ughh you” Messi snapped  
Cristiano raised an eyebrow “Jealous?”  
“you didn't even win anything”   
“neither did you, last year”   
“Copa del ray” Lionel snapped furiously  
Cristiano shrugged “I won the league and played in the Euro's that year”  
“It's not my fault I was born in Argentina”   
“I suppose it wasn't your fault Uruguay won the Copa America?”  
“fuck off”   
“I like being right”   
“fuck you”   
Cristiano smirked “ok” 

Cristiano stepped forward and rugby tackled Lionel to his bed, removing his shirt in the process. When he had Lionel laid on his bed he quickly jumped on top of him and straddled his hips. Undoing the button on the jeans Lionel was wearing lifting his body slightly to pull them down removing his boxers in the process. Cristiano ground his clothed cock over Messi's arse feeling himself get harder, he repeated the motion a couple more times before he sped thing up by putting his hand inside his boxers furiously jacking himself to full hardness it didn't take much longer, Cristiano gave his cock a couple more strokes for good measure, then ripping off his pants all together. 

Cristiano locked eyes with Lionel “you need lube?”   
Lionel gulped and bit his lip “nope”  
“are you sure?” Cristiano was impatient to start but he would have gladly fingered him, if need be.  
Lionel nodded “yes”   
“good” 

With that Cristiano pushed inside of him with one hard deep thrust, pushing in all the way the first time drawing a loud sharp groan from Lionel. Cristiano groaned at the tightness as he pulled Messi's body up off the bed and wrapped his arms round the smaller man's waist pushing up as hard as possible into his body, Lionel had no choice but to accept it groaning furiously as the postion lead Cristiano's cock straight up to his prostate. Cristiano took a few steps back and balanced Lionel's body against the nearest wall speeding up his thrusts, pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back into his body, pressing his lips closer to Lionel's ear gasping out words breathlessly “you deserve this” “you jealous slut” “I am the best” “not only at football” “but at fucking” with that Lionel came violently over Cristiano's chest, Lionel's body went slack in Cristiano's arms and made it harder for him to thrust so he continued the pace with sort deep thrusts until he too came deep inside of Leo. Cristiano collapsed to the floor in process of his orgasm landing on to of Lionel.

A couple of seconds later Cristiano opened his eyes and realised he was sat on top of the younger man, he stood up on shaky legs instantly, offering an arm out to Lionel who gracefully accepted.

Cristiano smirked “I'm even on top of you after sex” half joking   
Lionel shook his head “That was the best hate sex i've ever had”   
Cristiano shrugged “what can I say, i'm the best”   
“Not only the best hate sex but the best sex i've ever had”  
“I think i've proven that i'm not only the best on pitch”


End file.
